The Return Of The Three
by VeronicaTheOfficialCreepypasta
Summary: This Is The Story Of How The Two Souls Of My Best Friends Return From The Grave, To Save Me From Brook Taking Revenge On Me.


The return of the three

By: Veronica

They…have returned. I was asleep with Jeff in his bed, and I woke up horrified. I breathed hard as my eyes were wide open. Jeff woke up slowly. He saw me terrified. "Are you ok?" he asked me as he got up. "Yeah, I just uh, had a bit of a nightmare." I replied. "What was it?" he asked me curiously. "Well, I saw, my two best friends, Jacklyn and Casey. They were with me. But then, Brook appeared in a demon like form, and…she killed them. And then…I died…" Jeff put his arms around me. I laid my head against his bare chest. "Don't worry, it's not real. Your friends are traitors; they are the ones that cut out your eyes…" He then gently kissed my head. "No matter what, I won't let anyone touch you." I looked up at him. "I don't know…it seemed real…" I replied. "If you want, we can go talk to Slender in the morning, he might know what to do." Jeff said to me. I then smiled. "Thank you." I replied. He then smiled at me. Jeff chuckled as he leaned into me and started to kiss me on the chest. I chuckled and smiled as his lips touched me. I laid back on the bed with him on me. After a while, he looked down at me. He smiled at me. "It will be ok, I will be here for you." he said to me as he stroked my head. I then leaned next to him, as I lay on his chest. I fell back to sleep, with being in Jeff's arms.

The next morning, I awoke from Jeff's bed. Jeff opened his eyes slowly. "Morning Veronica." He told me with a smile. "Morning." I replied as I kissed him on the chest. Smile dog then came into the room, jumped on Jeff's bed, and licked Jeff. He laughed "Ok! Ok boy! I'm up!" I grabbed my tank top and leather jacket, and put them back on me. Jeff grabbed his white hoodie, and pulled it back over his head. We walked out the doors to head to the well to Slender's forest. As soon as we were there, Slender teleported right behind us. "Ah Veronica, It's a pleasure seeing you again." Slender said behind us. I turned around shocked. "Don't sneak up like that! You nearly scared me." I told him. "Sorry my dear, habit I've gotten into, anyways why is it that you're here?'' he asked me. "She told me last night that she had a nightmare of her two best friends returning from the grave." Jeff explained to him. Slender put his hand on his face. "Hmm, this is really bad…" Slender said to himself. "You see Veronica, there happens to be a time in your life where a nightmare comes true. And it seems that this nightmare is the one." Slender said to me. I became horrified. "No…that can't be! I killed them! I took revenge on what those damn brats did to my eyes!" I was filled with rage. "Don't worry Veronica." Jeff told me. "When they come, we will be prepared to make sure they're dead for sure." Jeff said to me as he pulled out his knife. "Now be gone with you, I have some very important work to do." Slender said as he teleported away. We headed back to Jeff's house.

As we were heading back to Jeff's house, something odd caught my eye. Smile dog was barking at something from a distance. "What are you barking at, boy?" Jeff asked Smile. Smile turned and ran in the direction he was barking at. He chased after him. We stopped dead in our tracks. There was a steam of black light coming out of the ground. Smile dog ran off in fear. "I will get him, stay here, I will be right back!" Jeff yelled to me as he chased after Smile. The black light stated to form a shape. Two girls. I then realized who the girls were. Jacklyn and Casey… The girls then looked at me. "Veronica…Is that really you?'' Jacklyn asked me. "Yeah…it's me…" I replied as I glared at them. They both looked at each other. "Look, Veronica, I know it's hard to explain, but we wanted to tell you something." Casey said "Why the hell would I listen to you?" I told them. "We… wanted to apologies..." Casey said to me. "There is no way I will forgive you for what you did to me." I replied to them. "Look...Veronica…the real truth is…we didn't want to cut out your eyes out." Jacklyn told me. I turned at them. "What do you mean?" I asked them. "When Brook pushed you down, we both realized we had to make sure she never bothers you again. She forced us to hurt you. If we didn't she said that she would kill us. So we made sure she didn't bother you my forcing us both to be around her so she doesn't bother you, or anyone else. We deserved to die. We…are sorry" I stood there, staring at them blankly. "So…all this time, you…were protecting me?" I asked them. They both nodded. I slowly put a smile on my face. "My god…it is you." I ran over to them. We all gave each other a hug. We laughed. I was happy to see them. Jeff then came back. He glared.

I turned around to see him. "I know exactly who you girls are." Jeff said to them, as he pulled out his knife. "Whoa Whoa! Jeff. It's ok. I talked to them. It turns out that they are on our side." I told him. "What if they are just tricking you to hurt you again?" he asked me. "They're not. I promise. Trust me." I told him. He looked at me. He then put away his knife. "Veronica, who is this?" Casey asked me. "Guys, this is…Jeff, my boyfriend." I told them. Jeff smiled at me. "Oh my god, Veronica! That's so cute!" Jacklyn replied. "Wow, he does look kind of cute." Casey replied. Jeff chuckled. "Sorry girls, but I'm already taken." Jeff teased. "But anyways, that's not the important thing we had to tell you." Jacklyn told us. "Brook is coming back for you, to kill you. We came back to warn you. And provide you with protection." Casey said to me. "Brook's back?'' I asked them. They nodded. "When she comes, we will protect you, like we should have done when she did this to you." Jacklyn said as she stroked her hand down my cheek. Then a loud boom was heard. We all ran towards where the boom came from. Then out of the ground, a demon came out of the ground. Her face looked exactly like Brook's. The demon then stared at us. "You…" she said to me as she spoke in a demon voice. "It's been a long time since I've seen you, Veronica." Brook said to me. "But this time I won't let you get away." She said to me as she glared at me. "Not a chance Brook. I killed you once I can kill you again." I told her. She just laughed. "Psychotic silly bitch, you will be punished for what you have done to me." Brook said. "How the hell did you become that way?" I asked Brook. "I managed to go to a powerful demon to trade my soul for this demon body. His name...was Zalgo." Brook said to me. "You traded your soul for a demon body from Zalgo!?" I asked her. "I traded for my soul for a reason, to take revenge on killing me with your hypnotic eyes.'' she said to me as she glared. "You will not hurt her Brook!" yelled Jacklyn. Brook turned around. "You two? You're back." Brook said to them. "We have had it with you Brook! You hurt our true best friend and we shall not let you touch her. This is your entire fault. We died because of you!" Casey yelled. Brook then turned to Jeff. She giggled. "And who is this handsome devil?'' she asked me. Brook ran her fingers down his neck. Jeff glared at her. "This is MY boyfriend Jeff." I told her. "I don't see how this guy likes you, Veronica, your nothing but a filthy black eyed girl." Brook told me. "Shut up you brat!" Jeff yelled at Brook. "She belongs to me, and I will not let you take her away from me." Jeff said as he blocked me. "We will see." Brook then tackled me.

I pushed her away from me. Jacklyn and Casey tried to pin her down from behind, but she pushed them away. I then grabbed her by the head. .She kicked me in the back and pinned me down to the ground. She took out her big demon claws, and was about ready to scratch me. Jeff then pushed her off of me, and pinned her to a tree. She pushed him away, as she kicked him down. She became frustrated with anger. "Enough!" she yelled. She then swopped down and scratched me deep into my side. Blood ran down to my chest. I fell. She then grabbed me by the neck. I couldn't breathe. "You are truly the ugliest girl I've ever met. You can't even fight for yourself!" she told me. Jeff looked up at her. "Ugly? You shut your damn mouth I will show you ugly!" Jeff said as he got up and pulled out his knife. He then threw the knife at her neck, and the knife caught into a tree bark. The knife went through her neck and into the tree bark. She wheezed in pain. Jeff pulled out another knife. "Don't ever; call the love of my life that, ever again!" Jacklyn and Casey then took her hands, and pinned them down. Jeff stabbed Brook strait in the heart. She screamed. After a moment she shed tears of pain. She stopped breathing. She…was dead for good. Jeff turned around and ran over to me. He looked at the huge cut on my side. Jacklyn and Casey came over to me. They then took out their hands and put it on the cut. The cut forced itself to close. I got up. I smiled at them as I gave them hugs. "Veronica…" Jacklyn said to me. "We cannot stay…" she said to me. "What do you mean?" I asked them. "We are dead; we only came here to protect you. We can't see you again. Our souls have to return to hell." Casey said to me. I looked at them, as I shed a black tear. I hugged them both. "I will miss you both so much." I told them. They then stared to glow. They went back into the ground. As I watched them disappear, Jeff wrapped his arms around me from behind. Then as soon as I knew it, they disappeared into ashes, as their souls went back to hell.

I sighed as I looked at the ashes. "It will be ok." Jeff said as he held my hand. I looked up at him. I then came closer to him for a hug. He smiled and hugged me tight. I whispered into his ear, "At least I still have you." My words made Jeff smile. He then ran his hands down to my hips. Jeff chuckled. I looked up at him and smiled. Jeff winked at me. I laughed as I ran back to Jeff's house, with Jeff chasing after me. "Oh no you don't!" Jeff yelled as he ran after me. I ran quickly upstairs. Jeff closed the door behind me. He then grabbed me and forced me into a kiss. Our mouths fighted. As Jeff continued to kiss me, he took my leather jacket and tank top off of me. I forced myself to pull Jeff's hoodie off of him. As soon as the hoodie was off of Jeff, he pushed me onto his bed, with him on top of me. He chuckled as he started to kiss the base of my neck. I smiled and moaned softly. I chuckled as he went rough on my skin. He then looked down on me. He smiled. "I wonder why you always go so rough on me." I asked him. He chuckled. "I happen to be a crazy ladies man when it comes to beautiful girls...like you." He said to me, as his finger taped my nose. I chuckled. "Why?...Do you like it when I go rough?" he asked as he smiled. I smiled and nodded. Jeff smiled devilishly. "Let me give you a little more than." He said as he leaned close my chest. He growled as he started to kiss it roughly. I moaned and smiled as he kissed my skin. I felt warm as his bare chest was against my body. Jeff smiled as he heard my soft moans. After many kissed on my chest, he looked down at me. He smiled. I smiled back at him with satisfaction. He then leaned into my face and kissed me gently on the lips. His love is like a drug, making me hypnotized by it. As soon as we broke the kiss. He looked back down at me. "I'm lucky to have a girl like you." he told me. I smiled. I leaned close to his chest, and he held me in his arms. He kissed me on the head. I fell asleep on his chest. His arms wrapped around me. We both fell asleep...happy to know that me and him will always be together. And to know that my two best friends were always dear to me.

The End


End file.
